thomastakealongtakenplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Edward
Edward is a blue tender engine who lives on the Island of Sodor. He is a kind, gentle engine who is friendly to everyone he meets. He is avalible in: Take Along - Normal and metallic Take-N-Play Appearances: Railway Series *The Three Railway Engines *Thomas the Tank Engine *James the Red Engine *Troublesome Engines *Henry the Green Engine *Gordon the Big Engine *Edward the Blue Engine *Four Little Engines *The Eight Famous Engines (does not speak) *Duck and the Diesel Engine *The Twin Engines *Gallant Old Engine (does not speak) *Stepney the "Bluebell" Engine *Main Line Engines *James and the Diesel Engines (does not speak) *More About Thomas the Tank Engine (does not speak) *Thomas and the Twins *Henry and the Express (cameo) *Thomas and the Fat Controller's Engines *Thomas and Victoria *Thomas and his Friends (cameo) Television series *Season 1 - Edward and Gordon, The Sad Story of Henry, Edward, Gordon and Henry, Thomas' Train(cameo), Thomas and the Trucks, Thomas and the Breakdown Train (does not speak), James and the Coaches, Troublesome Trucks, Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away, Coal (does not speak),The Flying Kipper (cameo), Whistles and Sneezes, Off the Rails, and Thomas' Christmas Party *Season 2 - Cows, Bertie's Chase, Saved from Scrap, Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor, Percy and the Signal (cameo), The Runaway (does not speak), A Close Shave, Better Late Than Never (cameo),Break Van, The Deputation, The Diseasel, Wrong Road, Edward's Exploit, and Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (cameo) *Season 3 - Percy's Promise, Time for Trouble (cameo), Gordon and the Famous Visitor, No Joke for James (cameo), Trust Thomas, Edward, Trevor and the Really Useful Party, One Good Turn, Tender Engines (cameo), Escape, Heroes (does not speak), Percy, James and the Fruitful Day (cameo), andThomas and Percy's Christmas Adventure (cameo) *Season 4 - Four Little Engines, Gallant Old Engine (does not speak), Thomas and Stepney, Bowled Out (cameo), Thomas and the Special Letter (does not speak), Paint Pots and Queens, and Fish(cameo) *Season 5 - Horrid Lorry (cameo), James and the Trouble with Trees, Bye George! (cameo), Haunted Henry, Happy Ever After, Busy Going Backwards (cameo), and Rusty and the Boulder *Season 6 - Salty's Secret (cameo), Harvey to the Rescue, Elizabeth the Vintage Lorry (cameo), It's Only Snow, Scaredy Engines, Percy's Chocolate Crunch (cameo), Thomas, Percy and the Squeak(cameo), and Edward the Very Useful Engine *Season 7 - Emily's New Coaches (does not speak), Percy Gets it Right (cameo), Edward's Brass Band, and Gordon and Spencer (cameo) *Season 8 - James Gets a New Coat (does not speak), Thomas Saves the Day (does not speak),Percy's Big Mistake (cameo), Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (cameo), Don't Tell Thomas,Gordon Takes Charge (does not speak), Edward the Great, Thomas and the Circus (cameo),Thomas Gets It Right (cameo), As Good as Gordon (does not speak), Halloween (cameo), You Can Do it, Toby! (does not speak), Chickens to School, James Goes Too Far, and Percy and the Magic Carpet (cameo) *Season 9 - Percy and the Oil Painting (cameo), Thomas and the Rainbow, Molly's Special Special(cameo), Thomas and the Toy Shop (cameo), Respect for Gordon (does not speak), Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (cameo), Thomas and the New Engine, Toby Feels Left Out (cameo), Thomas Tries His Best (does not speak), Thomas and the Statue, Henry and the Flagpole (mentioned), Thomas' Day Off (cameo), Thomas' New Trucks (cameo), Saving Edward, and Keeping up with James *Season 10 - Percy and the Funfair, It's Good to be Gordon (cameo), Edward Strikes Out, Topped Off Thomas (cameo), Thomas and the Shooting Star (cameo), Big Strong Henry (does not speak),Thomas' Frosty Friend (cameo), Thomas and the Colours (cameo), and James the Second Best *Season 11 - Thomas and the Storyteller (cameo), Hector the Horrid (does not speak), Thomas and the Spaceship (cameo), Henry's Lucky Day, Thomas and the Lighthouse, Thomas Sets Sail (does not speak), Edward and the Mail, and Percy and the Left Luggage *Season 12 - Thomas and the Billboard (cameo), Steady Eddie, Henry Gets It Wrong, Heave Ho Thomas! (cameo), Toby's Special Surprise (cameo), James Works It Out, Tram Trouble (cameo), andPercy and the Bandstand (does not speak) *Season 13 - The Lion of Sodor, Tickled Pink (cameo), Double Trouble, Slippy Sodor, Play Time, Time For a Story (cameo), Percy's Parcel, Toby's New Whistle (cameo), A Blooming Mess, Thomas and the Runaway Kite, Steamy Sodor (cameo), The Biggest Present of All, Snow Tracks (cameo), and Hiro Helps Out *Season 14 - Thomas' Tall Friend, James in the Dark, Charlie and Eddie, Toby and the Whistling Woods (cameo), Diesel's Special Delivery (cameo), Pop Goes Thomas (cameo), Victor Says Yes,Being Percy (cameo), Thomas' Crazy Day (cameo), Jumping Jobi Wood!, Thomas and Scruff(cameo), O the Indignity (cameo), and Henry's Magic Box (does not speak) *Season 15 - Percy's New Friends (cameo), Edward the Hero, Up, Up and Away! (cameo), Let it Snow(cameo), Surprise, Surprise, Spencer the Grand (cameo), Stuck on You (cameo), Kevin the Steamie(cameo), Wonky Whistle (cameo), Percy the Snowman (cameo), and Fiery Flynn *Season 16 - Express Coming Through (cameo), Percy and the Monster of Brendam, Ho Ho Snowman,Flash Bang Wallop!, Bust My Buffers! (cameo), Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (does not speak),Salty's Surprise, Sodor Surprise Day (cameo), Emily's Winter Party Special (cameo), Muddy Matters(cameo), Whiff's Wish, and Happy Birthday Sir! *Season 17 - Kevin's Cranky Friend (cameo), Scruff's Makeover (cameo), Calm Down Caitlin (cameo),Steamie Stafford (cameo), The Phantom Express (cameo), , No More Mr. Nice Engine, Away From the Sea (cameo), Thomas' Shortcut, The Smelly Kipper (cameo), Gone Fishing (mentioned), The Frozen Turntable, No Snow for Thomas, The Missing Christmas Decorations, and Santa's Little Engine(cameo) Specials: *Calling All Engines! *The Great Discovery *Hero of the Rails *Misty Island Rescue *Day of the Diesels *Blue Mountain Mystery *King of the Railway Magazine stories *1988 - Trouble in the Shed, Percy Runs Away (does not speak), Old Iron, Thomas and Trevor,Wrong Road, Thomas' Present, and The Train Spotters (mentioned) *1989 - Fire (mentioned) and The Party *1990 - Thomas For Sale, Edward and the Express, and The Backlog (does not speak) *1991 - Thomas and the Blue Wheel (does not speak) *1993 - Roof Repairs! (cameo) *1995 - The Engine Parade! *1996 - Timetable Trouble, Edward and the River Rose!, and Percy Saves the Day *1997 - Thomas' Tree, Percy's Surprise (does not speak), and Henry's Busy Day *1998 - Thomas and the Trucks! (does not speak), Henry (does not speak), Billy's Bones!, James Breaks the Rules, and Snakes and Ladders! *2000 - Harold's Race! *2003 - New Year Cheer! (cameo) *2004 - Peep! Peep! Moo! Moo!, Hoppy New Year!, and Edward to the Rescue! *2005 - Strange Sight (does not speak), Sweet Scent (numberless; cameo), and Turntable Trouble *2007 - Yacht Race (cameo), Autumn Leaves (cameo), Everyone's Friend, Easy for Edward, Blown About!, and Edward Strikes Out *2008 - Track Race (speaks in speech bubble only), Wonky Whistle!, Thomas and the Lighthouse!(does not speak), Percy and the Left Luggage, and The Ice Train! *2009 - Thomas Saves the Day (mentioned) and Spring Time Special (does not speak) *2010 - The Best Present of All (cameo), Henry Gets It Wrong!, Farm Fun! (does not speak), Misty Island Rescue (cameo), Snow Tracks (cameo), The Water Wheel, Edward's Escape, and Thomas and the Rainbow! *2011 - Rumble Rescue, Watch the Clock, The Treasure Hunt, Musical Trucks (cameo), Victor Says Yes (does not speak), Caroline Camps Out, Jumping Jobi Wood (speaks in speech bubble only), Hiro Helps Out, The Runaway Kite, and Snow Tracks (cameo) *2012 - Double Trouble, Edward's Big Rescue, Thomas' Tall Friend (speaks in speech bubble only),Fish and Ships, The Fat Controller's Bedtime Story (Issue 645), and Bedtime Tale *2013 - Whiff's Wish (does not speak), Terrible Twins (does not speak), Caught on Camera, James and the Giant Animals, and Henry's Ghost He also appears in the magazine story, Chiff Chaff. Category:Characters